The Law of Attachment
by Ariah's Revenge
Summary: The day I broke up with Him was supposed to be the worst day of my life. I never expected my now husband to come storming into my life like a stampede on that day, but he did. He changed my life, he taught me how to live and have fun. This is the story of my life. Jasper/Bella Formally siriuslymrssalvatore Same person new name!
1. The Worst Day is the Best Day

_The day I broke up with Him was supposed to be the worst day of my life. I never expected my now husband to come storming into my life like a stampede on that day, but he did. People then judged me hard, and it was never easy but I wouldn't change one second of it. He changed my life, he taught me how to live and have fun. This is the story of my life._

**_A/N Hey Everyone!_**

**_I know I have been off grid for a while but so much has been happening, most of which inspired this new story. I don't have a Beta so there are probably tons of mistakes. Just to give a background everyone is human in this…I know I suck but it just worked better… Jasper and Alice were never part of the Cullen clan and Bella has never met them. It is a little backwards but I promise it will make sense! Enjoy! And please tell me what you think!_**

**_**Disclaimer all characters except for my originals belong to Stephanie Meyer!***_**

Any other day in Forks Washington I would be ecstatic to wake up cuddled up into Edwards's chest, but today not so much. My life was at a standstill I felt like no matter what I did I was just spinning my wheels. We used to be so happy we defied everyone and everything to be together and now that the smoke had cleared and there was no one left to fight it just felt…boring.

Edward was old fashioned he liked to stay home and read or just sit around. Most of our friends had moved on and were living it up in Georgia of all places. I asked many times if we could go to and be normal young adults for once I mean hell I was 3 weeks from being 21. Edward didn't want to leave his parents or his brother and sister Emmett and Rosalie, but it was perfectly fine for the closest thing I had to a sibling, Charlotte to move away with her boyfriend Peter. Quite frankly I was sick of the double standard. I guess that was what tipped me over the edge.

"Bella honey is something wrong?" he asked as he realized I was finally awake.

"I can't do this anymore Edward, I feel trapped and it's not fair to keep this going when we both know it's not going to last. We are in two different places in our lives. You are ready to settle down and I am ready to start living my own life." I took a deep breath. I had finally said it after months of contemplating it was out now. I felt sad but relieved.

"Is this what you have been keeping from me? This is about Char and Peter partying their lives away in Georgia and you feel left out!" his eyes were sad but he was yelling "If that's how you really feel then I won't stand in your way but don't expect me to wait around while you live it up till you grow up and realized what you threw away." He was angry

"Fine I won't. But don't come looking for me because I am on the first plane out of this hell hole that you love so much. Go home to your mother since that's all you want." At this I stormed off to start packing but I had some calls to make first. I sent a text to charlotte and waited for her reply.

_Char …I did it! Please tell me I can still come to stay with you gu_

_NO WAY! Of course you can everyone will love you._

At this I hit dial.

"Hello?"

"What do you mean everyone? Do you already have people living with you? I don't want to barge in there Char I can find somewhere else…"

"Bells hush! Peter's friend from Texas is staying with us, he just went through a terrible break up, it was a lot of drama to be honest but I will tell you about it later. Just pack your shit tell jerkward to kiss your ass and get on a plane. I'll take care of the boys." I smiled leave it to Charlotte to be keeping a bunch of 20somethings in line like a mother hen.

"Okay, if you are sure about this…"

"Of course! I mean hell me and Peter have been together for 2 years now and you have only been around once! Its time you start living! And if you and Jasper happen to fall madly in love so be it!" I could hear the laughter in her voice

"I doubt that. I don't want another relationship for a while, so don't go playing matchmaker!" I said trying to sound stern.

"Yeah yeah whatever just get on a plane I'll see you tomorrow and I'm throwing you a party!"

"Fine Ill text you when my flight is supposed to land so you can come get me!"

"Okay!" and she hung up no doubt to start planning. Chars parties were legendary.

I looked around at my room and took a deep breath. Things were fixing to get a lot more complicated. But change hopefully for the better.


	2. A Brand New Life

***edited! Sorry guys I have been super busy and I just realized how hard this chapter was to read!

It was 2pm when my plane landed at the Jacksonville airport. I went through baggage claim and got what I had brought with me. Two bags and my carry on. I decided to have the rest of my stuff shipped to me when I found a place of my own. As I walked outside I started looking for Char's car, It was no where to be found. Damn it I cussed as I pulled out my cell to try and call her.

"BELLA!" I jumped a mile high as Charlotte was suddenly hugging me in a vice grip.

"Char. I. Cant. Breath!" She laughed but pulled away.

"I was fixing to call you. I couldn't find your car.

"That's because I didn't drive mine. Peter is with me hes waiting in his truck over there" She pointed to a spot where a beautiful, jacked up, red, Chevy Z-71 sat.

"You are kidding me! That is not his truck!" I loved big trucks like that.

"yes Ma'am! Told you he was a keeper!" she laughed and picked up one of my bags and started in that direction. I followed still in awe of the thing.

"Its not supposed to rain so just throw your stuff in the bed so you have more room for the drive." Char said as she proceeded to hurl my stuff into the back.

"Careful!" I scolded her but then did the same with the other 2 keeping only my purse.

Char opened the passenger door and climbed up into the truck and I did the same in the back behind her. It was taller up close so it took a bit of effort.

"Hey Bella." Peter said as I finally settled in my seat.

I muttered a breathless hi back and looked at him while he and Charlotte started talking about the best way out of the airport and back to their house. Peter was tall kind of big boned but not fat he had muscular arms and shaggy sandy blonde hair. His face was scruffy and he wore simple blue jeans and a white t-shirt. This was not Char's typical guy. Although I had met him before I never really paid attention to his looks, hell I thought he would be gone in a month like the rest of Char's flings. But here they were two years later and I've never seen her happier. He was more...rustic...I guess is the right word. He was originally from GA which is how they ended up moving there. Char's parents had never really taken an interest in what Char did unless it benefited them. Her mother was abusive when we were children and her dad simply didn't care. I guess its safe to say that Char was ready to get away from them.

I looked out the window and noticed we were heading for the interstate. "Where exactly are we going?" I asked, not really knowing where anything was.

"About 2 hours away, Valdosta. Its bigger than Forks, but not terribly huge." Char Said looking back at me.

"So Peter this is kinda the first time I've got to talk to you, so whats your story?" I said and Char snorted

"What? as your best friend I have a right to interrogate your boyfriend. It comes with the territory!" I stuck my tongue out at her and she giggled.

"Well babe I tried but looks like you're stuck might as well tell her."

"Well Bella. I'm from a town north of Tifton which is about an hour from where we are going. My mom left when I was younger and my dad and Grandma raised me. I moved to Valdosta for school, but kinda ran into some hard times so I dropped out. Which was when I decided to start a new life so I sold everything I had and moved to Washington. I got a job at the loading dock in Port Angelas which is how I met Charlotte."

"He was at that club that me and Jessica used to go to all the time that Jerkward would never let you come to." Char interrupted. I looked at my feet.

"Bella don't feel bad now. Its in the past and we are together now! Its going to be so much fun. you will see!" she smile at me and patted my head.

"Yeah I know you're right I just feel like I missed so much I mean YOU are in a steady relationship and Lord knows we never thought that would happen." I grinned and winked at her as she tried to swat me.

"Well now is your turn to live it up! There is always something going on in this town and Peter has a lot of friends from Tifton that come and visit. I mean we are only young once!" I laughed at her. "plus wait til you see the welcome home party I have set up for tonight...Peter did you call Jasper and let him know when we would be back?" She was all business now.

"No dear I haven't yet why don't you call him and put him on bluetooth through the speakers so we can have a conference?" as he said that Char plugged he phone into the cord leading to the radio. and the sound of ringing came over the speakers.

"What you want?" a deep southern voice answered.

"Don't talk to me like that you ass!" Char laughed "Me and Pete have got Bella and are headed back. Is everyone coming?"

"Yes Mother, Ty, Dylan, Sabrina, and Glenn are on the way. Mary and Laiya are already here making a mess or some shit in the kitchen and Rich and Bo are coming when they get off of work at 7."

"Great. Did you get the stuff we talked about?" Great Char talking codes was never a good sign.

"You mean the..." "YES that's good thanks Jazz see you later bye!" and Char hung up the phone.

"Char what the hell are you planning?" I was scared with all the people I didn't know and more than likely copious amounts of alcohol. It couldn't end well.

"Its just a small get together to introduce you to our friends and welcome you back in our lives."

" Bullshit! this is a hey lets get Bells drunk so she can have fun and embarrass herself get together!"

"Hey it will be fun just go with it and don't be a downer I promise you will fit in great and you are a hilarious drunk too so stop your worrying and quit bitchin'!"

"Fine but I swear If you have some kind of master, lets get Bella laid plan I will kill you!" I slumped back into the seat and pretended to pout. Char laughed at me and Peter mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say? I couldn't understand you?"

" Hush you cant.." Char tried to hush him up

" No Char let him say it!" I interrupted her so Peter could repeat what he said " I said don't worry Char has already threatened Jasper when he said you were hot. She told him you were like her sister and he was not to try and corrupt and defile you in anyway or she would cut his balls off with a rusty spoon." he laughed and ducked away from Char's swat at him.

"I just told him he better not try and play you. You are not his rebound opportunity."Char said defensively.

" So are you going to tell be the back story there?" she looked at Peter and he nodded at her to tell me.

"He was dating this girl Alice who is a year younger than us. she is really sweet and smart but she is an alcoholic. Me and her were pretty close seeing as she was always over at the house. About three months ago she got into a dirt-bike accident and cracked her skull. It has still not fully healed her brain is still recuperating and she isn't supposed to drink, but she does anyway. Well about a month ago she and him were drinking and he said something and she snapped and started beating the hell out of him. literally she was throwing grown man punches at him. It woke me and Peter up so we went to help. We tried getting her in her car so we could drive her home. we managed but it took some effort. We got her home and told her roommates what was going on and left. Well not even a hour later she was back banging on the door and we all ignored it so she broke into his window and started fighting with him again. So he called the cops before he ended up hurting her on accident. The cops sent her home in a cab, but about 8 am she was back in her roommates car and got in again while he was showering for work. she refused to let him leave and when he finally managed to pull out she tried to chase him down but wrecked her car in the process. So she was charged with DUI."

"Damn that is crazy!" I said I mean I have heard of people going crazy when they drink but that's a little much.

"Exactly but he loves her so about 2 weeks ago he decided to take her back so he could try and help her with her drinking problem. She did good for the first week but the next she was partying again so he ended it before it turned ugly again. she looks like hell but she accepted it. He still cares for her but shes toxic."

"Love makes you do things against your better judgement. I mean look at me, it took me forever to get some sense. He will realize it is for the best." I felt sorry for him. He seemed like an okay guy I mean I haven't even met him yet but I could empathize with the situation.

"Yeah, I just wish he would move on. But Bella don't think you have to go into savior mode for him. He's a good guy but he's not stable right now. you both need time to recover from the relationship thing. I know how you get. Just don't okay?" Char looked worried.

"Charlotte don't worry, I'm not interested in anything but a good time right now." I was serious I wasn't abut to jump into another relationship.

"Good, now what do you want to eat?"

We Pulled up to the house at about 5pm it was very beautiful 5 bedrooms 3 bathroom ranch style house on 15 acres of land. On one side was a barn with 6 horses grazing in the pasture and on the other was a fishing pond with a dock. the rest was left wooded. The front yard was shaded by big oak trees and landscaped with beautiful flowers of every kind surrounding the house. there was a 2 car garage off to the side and a porch that ran across the front of the house. The back of the house looked like a car dealership. There was Char's PT Cruiser. A older truck that looked like it was used for work. 2 cars and 3 more trucks but the highlight was a big beautiful royal blue Chevy Silverado. it was jacked up a little higher than Peter's and much flashier. I didn't realize i was staring until I was hit in the side with one of my bags being thrown out of the back of the truck. It knocked me down and I landed with a thud on my back. As I caught my breath all I could hear was a fit of laughter coming from my best friend.

"Sorry Bells but that's what you get for gawking."

"I hate you Charlotte! I yelled as I picked myself and my bag up off the ground. It was kind of funny but I wasn't about to let her know that. I grabbed the rest of my stuff and followed her shaking form still laughing into the house.

" You love me, come on I'll show you your room. We don't have a bed in there yet so you can crash on the couch until we can get you one Monday." I followed her to the back of the house down a long hallway, the very last room on the right she opened the door and stepped aside for me to look.

"Char its beautiful!" I put my stuff down and noticed I had my own bathroom. The room was painted a butter yellow color and had oak hardwood floors there was a large walk in closet next to the bathroom. The room had a desk with a lamp and a dresser. The bathroom was gorgeous it had a large soaking tub on one side and a stand up glass door shower on the other. it was accented with country type things like wagon wheels and yellow daisies. "I love it thank you!"

" We can redecorate it however you want and I promise it wont be so empty. But go ahead and get cleaned up from your traveling and meet me in the kitchen." She blew me a kiss and closed the door behind her. I did as told and went into the bathroom with my bag of toiletries. I looked at myself in the mirror and was shocked. I looked like death from the long plan ride it wasn't until then that I realized I was going to have to get used to this new timezone. Although with Charlotte's plotting it wasn't likely to be tonight. I decided to take a quick shower and try and be presentable. I wondered where everyone was, when we walked in the house was empty. I shrugged and let the hot waster take some of my tension away. I washed my hair and made sure to shave my legs. Being in south Georgia I could finally wear shorts although my paleness would blind everyone. I shuddered and decided jeans would be best. I heard the bugs were terrible here during the summertime. I put on my favorite pair of relaxed boot-cut jeans and a shirt that my mom had bought me for Christmas last year. it was black and silver, a little dressy but not too much. I curled my hair and pinned a bit back off of my face. I kept my makeup simple. When I was satisfied I slipped on my knee high boots and went to find Charlotte. She was in the kitchen mixing something that looked like punch in a large bowl.

"Bells you look beautiful. here help me carry this everyone is down at the game house by the pond. I grabbed the bags she had pointed to and got the door as she carried the bowl. The walk down to the pond was a good distance. when we approached i saw the game house which also had an in ground pool off to the side there was a fire pit where Peter and 2 other guys were chopping wood and stacking it up in preparation. The one swinging the Axe looked up at us as we approached the house and I was shocked. He had longer dirty blond hair that was slightly curly and sticking to his forehead from sweating. He was wearing a tight grey wife beater and relaxed jeans that hung low on his hips. His eyes were as blue as the sky and his smile could drop any girl in a 5 mile radius. Charlotte set her bowl down on the table that was set up and I did the same with the bags. We approached the group and i was shaking this guy had me scatterbrained. Charlotte reached up and kissed peter and grabbed my hand pulling me forward out of my trance.

"Bella This is Ty she gestured to the guy that was stacking the wood up", he waved and smiled. "and This.."

"Is the handsomest guy west of the Mississippi." The hot one interrupted her and put down the axe and walked up to me taking my hand. "Hey darlin' I've heard a lot about you, I'm Jasper." He kissed my hand and winked at me. Charlotte popped him on the back of the head for his trouble.

"Damnit Jasper! stop being an arrogant prick and get back to work before we loose the daylight!" She scolded him and he just laughed.

" I was joking with her Char just chill, But seriously Bella its good to finally meet you." He smiled genuinely at me this time and I could tell that he had only showed out to piss Char off, I could learn to like him.

"You too!" I laughed with him and looked at Charlotte. "So whats the plan captain?"


	3. The Party

Chapter 3 Finally here! Sorry for the wait guys I have no excuse!

Disclaimer: As always I only own characters in my head…in reality they are all Stephanie's I just get to play with them.

Charlotte was busying herself being the hostess, making sure everyone had what they needed. Most of the guests had already started the "festivities" and many were stumbling and slurring their words. The sun had just gone down and there was a slight chill I the air with the light breeze that started. I decided to back track up to the house to grab a light jacket, not quite feeling like drinking just yet. About halfway up the trail leading to the house I heard a rustling to my left. I looked around using the flashlight on my phone to find the source of the noise. It was a beautiful red and white spotted horse walking by the fence next to the trail. She was keeping pace with me, as if escorting me back to the house. I walked over to her and stroked her on the nose. She sniffed at my hand and moved forward to give me better access to scratch her ears.

"Her name is Dottie" A voice behind me made me jump. I turned around aiming my light towards the voice, It was Jasper.

"Jesus, you scared me!" I tried to steady my heartbeat.

"Sorry Darlin', I was just headed up to go to the store for more ice, Charlotte is on a rampage…"He looked at my hand, still stroking the horse. "She must like you; she doesn't let just anyone touch her."

"She's beautiful, I've never ridden a horse before, and whose is she?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"She's mine…My one true love!" he smirked at me "Maybe if you're nice I will teach you a thang or two about ridin'" he winked at me; I blushed, hoping that he couldn't see it. I never blush; I shook my head and laughed

"I'm going to assume you meant the horse, But I would like to learn how if you would teach me!" he laughed with me and put his arm around me. We started walking towards the house again. "What are you doing Jasper?" I asked still smiling.

"Escorting a lady to the house of course! Can't have you just wonderin' around 'til you're familiar with the place!" I laughed at his expression.

"I think I can find my way, but thanks for the concern" Sarcasm littering my tone, I ducked out from his arm and skipped further up the trail.

"Where you runnin' to? I won't bite!" He looked hurt but I could tell he was teasing me, trying to set me up for another embarrassing joke.

"Oh, but I might!" I winked at him, beating him at his own game, and sprinted towards the house. As I got to the porch I looked back expecting him to follow, but he wasn't there, not even coming up the trail. _Where did he go? I hope I didn't make him mad…I was only kidding._ I shrugged and went into the house and walked down the hall to my room.

I really needed to unpack and settle in, but I knew if I was gone for too long Charlotte would kill me. I dug deep in my suitcase looking for my long sleeves. I found a denim over shirt and pulled it on leaving it unbuttoned. I looked in the mirror my hair was a mess from the breeze and my running. I brushed it through arranging it to frame my face like it should. Shrugging again, I walked back towards the back door to go back to the party. I looked around seeing if I could figure out where Jasper had disappeared to, with no luck. _He must have gone ahead to the store._ I opened the back door and was blinded by headlights. Squinting I tried to make out who it was. _Well I guessed that answered that._

"Hey punk, get in!" Jasper leaned out the window of his truck. I was stunned at the sight; the only thing that could make the truck more sexy was him in the driver's seat. He wanted me to go with him. I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to climb up with him! "Come on we ain't got all night babe! We got stuff to do and lots to drink!" He laughed and leaned back in the window as I walked around to the passenger side. He already had the door open for me. I hoisted myself up and settled in the seat. "Done running from me now?" he asked.

"I wasn't running from you! I was pickin' at you, YOU just didn't play along!" he nodded but didn't say anything, just reached out and turned on the radio. A smooth country song came on, it was relaxing, a song I had never heard before. "Who is this?" I asked looking over at him.

"Dustin Lynch, One of my favorites!" he flashed me a grin and grabbed my hand and sang along, serenading me. I giggled and he dropped my hand and turned the song down. "Oh, shit I'm sorry, you got a boyfriend right?" He looked genuinely concerned. I looked down.

"No, I ended that before I moved out here. That's done and over with." For the first time a little remorse came over me. I left all I had ever known, my life, running away from it all. He looked at me I guess he could tell I was losing it, because he shoved my shoulder a little bit grinning.

"Well I guess that explains why you threatened me with a good time." He winked at me once again.

"Careful now, people are going to think you have a problem if your eyes keep twitching like that" I laughed, coming out of my fog. He just wiggled his eyebrows at me and continued his singing.

The trip to the store was interesting he sang and joked at me the whole time, I don't think I've ever laughed so much. I was hoping he would open up some about himself but it never happened. It seemed like he hid behind his sarcasm and jokes. _Maybe alcohol would help him._ I was actually starting to relax and get comfortable the playful banter between us was refreshing. We both knew it wasn't serious but it was fun. Just as we turned on the road to the house my phone rang. "Damn we're in trouble now I bet that's the warden!" Jasper laughed as I answered it without checking the screen.

"Char I know, We are almost back…." I started.

"Bella! Where are you! I called your mom and your dad and neither have seen you! Where the HELL are you!" I held the phone out from my ear to avoid the assault Edward was dealing.

"Where I am is no longer any of your concern, Edward. Leave me alone!"

"Who the hell are you with if not with Charlotte? Why is she looking for you? I swear to god Bella I WILL FIND YOU AND BRING YOU BACK! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COOL OFF AND COME BACK BY NOW LIKE ALWAYS! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR…" by this time Jasper had enough, he grabbed the phone out of my hand as tears started coming to my eyes.

"She's with me now son, and I suggest you hang up this phone and leave the girl alone. She left you for a reason, and believe me you will NEVER find her." He looked over at me seeing my tears seemed to fuel his rant. "And if you try you will have me and my brother to deal with. Now Fuckward have a good night and fuck off!" He ended the call on my phone and handed it back to me. "Well, that should take care of him" he winked at me "Now stop you're crying, he ain't worth it! No man should ever talk to a woman like that! I meant what I said Bella you don't have to worry about him anymore; If he tries We will take care of him. I just nodded looking in the visor mirror to fix my eye makeup. The last thing I needed was Char to see I've been crying. She would automatically assume Jasper did something.

Instead of parking at the house we drove straight down to the party. Jasper grabbed the ice and helped me out of the truck so I didn't fall in the dark.

"It's about time you two! Bella I didn't know you were going with him!..." Charlotte was preparing for a rant. After looking at Jasper and guessing something was up Peter grabbed her arm and whispered something to her. She nodded and softened. "Come on Bells I have a drink I want you to try!"

The next thing I knew my head was spinning. After 3 of Charlotte's "special drinks" a game of beer pong and several rounds of flip cup I found myself settled in a chair by the now roaring fire. The flames relaxing my mind. I felt like I was flying, no falling, Wait I actually was falling backwards. My chair flipped over, I braced myself for the impact of my head and the ground, but it never came. I opened my squinted eyes only to have a pair of glassy blue ones meet mine. Jasper laughed out loud and several onlookers joined him. "YOU ASSHOLE THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" I yelled trying to look stern but his laughter was contagious. I eventually joined in as he leaned my chair back on all fours. Nearly throwing me forward towards the fire.

"Steady there darlin' Can't hold your liquor?" He sniggered at me

"Of course I can, I just don't do well flying when drunk." I smirked at him and he pulled me up from my seat by my hand.

"Come on I wanna show you something." He whispered in my ear sending a chill down my spine. I automatically followed him. He led me down towards the lake but as we approached he made a right and was on another trail.

"Where are we going?" The cool air away from the fire sobering me up a little.

"To the lake house." He stated matter of fact

"No, the lake house is back there towards the party." I was confused and slightly drunk but I knew what I was talking about.

"We are going to the OTHER lake house it's got a view you have to see!" He smiled and kept walking. We rounded a corner in the trail and I could see a light. It was a porch light of a small log cabin. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. We walked around to the back of the house and up some stairs to a small screened in patio with a table and chairs in the center under a ceiling fan. There was a stereo system in the corner and a door that led out on a dock over the lake. To the left I could see the flames of the bonfire and shadows of figures stumbling, the sounds of their laughter lingering in the air. I took a deep breath and sighed. This was my home now. The soft sounds of music hit me and I turned around and saw the lights on the stereo lit up. Hands wrapped around my waist and swayed to the music.

"Do you regret it? Moving out here, leaving your life behind? Do you regret any of it?" Jaspers voice was soft a different tone in it than I have ever heard. I thought about his question and leaned back slightly into his embrace.

"I did at first. But the longer I'm here the more this feels right. Feels like a start of a new life. I get a second chance, and I don't plan on wasting it dwelling on the past." I looked up at him and he had an odd look on his face.

"Would you let me kiss you if I tried?" His voice was barely a whisper, instead of answering I simply twisted around and rose up on my tip toes to meet his questioning lips. He was shocked at first but quickly caught up. Kissing me back softly, but with a passion that lit a fire in my veins and left me breathless. I broke away from the kiss after several minutes burying my head in his chest and laughing a little. "What is it Bella?" He looked down at me concerned. Worried that he had done something wrong.

"Nothing is wrong at all! Let's go back to the party." He looked briefly disappointed but shook it off and smiled.

"Yes Ma'am!" He bowed and escorted me back down to the fire. When we got back I walked to the coolers and grabbed two beers, throwing him one.

"I thought you said you were gonna teach me how to drink!" I winked at him and he grinned popping the top of his and clinking it against mine.

"You better catch up missy" Jasper slurred four hours later. We were in the middle of a heated game of beer pong; One on one. He was 2 cups ahead of me. Most everyone else was either dozing by the fire or had went home or to one of the many guest rooms of the 2 lake houses and the main house. We were the only ones still up and functioning. "You know I'm impressed I figured you would have passed out hours ago! Wait who is that?" we had been playing a game of guess the artist on the radio While half concentrating on our drinking game.

"Well considering how you are freaking out, I'm going to assume Jake Owen!" I laughed at him as he had a look of defeat on his face. "Awe don't look so sad we heard this one an hour ago and I remembered." I winked at him as he came around the table and grabbed me around the waist. "Is this my prize?" I asked as he looked deep in my eyes and leaned in for another kiss.

"It is if you want it to be! I'll do anything you want." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I pushed away. He grabbed me again. "I'm only kiddin' honey. I would never push you into somethin'." He kissed me softly. Picking up where we left off in the lake house the alcohol in our veins making us more reckless and uncaring. He kissed up and down my neck, letting me breathe. I could feel myself getting lost in a world that was just me and Jasper. His hands roamed my body and rested on my ass grabbing slightly to pull me closer to him. I could feel how much he wanted me. I wanted him too but I couldn't do it.

I didn't want him to be a rebound. I didn't want to ruin things so soon after I got here. Once again I pushed away; turning towards the house. "I'm sorry Jasper, I…I Just can't. I…." he hushed me with another gentler kiss.

"I understand Bells, It's too soon. Come on lets go up to the house and make some coffee. It's too late to go to sleep for me I have to work in the morning' but you can have my bed if you want." He smiled at me. "Alone if that's the way you want it. I told you, we are on your terms, No pressure, no obligations no commitments."

We stayed up the rest of the night talking, learning more about each other. Nothing too deep or hurtful just the basics. Our childhood. He told me storied of him and Peter's football and early college years and I told him a few embarrassing stories about Char. I was sure I'd catch hell for it but I didn't care. He was easy to talk to. As the sun finally came through the big bay windows in the living room we were cuddled up together on the couch half dozing , gaining consciousness occasionally for another mini make out session.

Before I knew it the sun was bright in the sky and alarms started going off indicating it was time for people to get up and go to work. Charlotte came out from her and Peter's room down the hall and gasped when she saw us.

"What the hell is this? Jasper I told you not too! Bella what the hell?!" We bother jumped at the sound of her voice, before I could say anything Jasper chimed in.

"If you notice your majesty we both have clothes on so therefore nothing happened." He smirked down at my head still lying on his chest. "Since when is there a law of kissin' and cuddlin' up with a beautiful girl anyway?" He grinned up at her before sliding me gently off of him to get up. "Now if you will excuse me I have to get ready for work. He grabbed her up in a big bear hug as he walked by her and whispered something in her ear. She grinned and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Go then you big brute!" she laughed then rounded on me. "So missy," she lowered her voice some "Tell me all about it!" I laughed at her and recounted the events of the night. Genuinely happy for the first time in years.

Thanks to everyone that is still following this! And to the newcomers WELCOME!

Please R&amp;R! More coming soon!


	4. End of the Summer

Chapter 4

The house was empty as it had ever been since Bella arrived in Georgia. Charlotte, Peter, And Jasper were all at work and the many people that came and went during the past month were all back to real life. In a couple of weeks fall semester would be starting and Bella was all set to go. College was not something she ever considered doing. Edward and his family were rich so she didn't see the need. Well he never let her see the need. She felt like she could do anything now. Since the night of the party Bella realized exactly what she had been missing out on the past 2 years. Charlotte and Peter were a match made in heaven. She has never seen her best friend more alive or loved. Even Jasper loved her, in his own way.

_Jasper _She sighed he was perfect. It was far too soon for her to be contemplating dating again, but it was hard when he was around. They had agreed to take things slow after the night of the party. Neither of them was ready for a commitment. Charlotte had even gotten used to sharing Bella on occasion. When they were at work Bella socialized with their friends. Her and a few of the girls had gotten along really well. They spent the days drinking one of Charlotte's crazy drink concoctions and laying out by the lake. When she wasn't with the girls she was with Jasper. He started giving her horseback riding lessons and taught her how to drive his old stick shift hunting truck. He made her laugh and feel safe. There was never nothing to do…until today.

_UGH why do they even work…all of this is paid for! _She flopped down on her new queen sized bed in exasperation and typed out a text to Jasper.

_You know I really hate you guys I am bored out of my mind! –B_

She hit send and waited watching the ceiling fan spin in circles. Her phone vibrated next to her.

_Awe don't be like that darlin' you should probably take a nap. –J_

_Why?-B_

_EPIC PARTY TONIGHT!- J_

_Occasion? –B_

_Tyler and Jess's B-Day/ end of the summer blast! –J_

_Should I get anything ready? You guys are working I might as well be useful. –B_

_Just yourself lady! I'll be home in a few. Knockin off early today be ready and you can ride with me to the store if ya want… -J_

_10-4 I'll be ready! –B_

She grinned. She jumped into action going to take a quick shower. She got dressed and did her hair and makeup in record time. When she emerged from her room She found Jasper in the kitchen already dressed and freshly shaven. _God he smells amazing! _She shakes her head and laughs. "were you already in the driveway when You told me to get ready?"

"Maybe…You're lookin fine tonight darlin. Who you tryin to impress?" He winked at me.

"Hey you never know! Maybe Jess or Hannah has a cute cousin!" She smirked at the deflated look he got.

She turned to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water when she feel his hands snake around my waist. His breath was hot on her neck and his scent surrounding her. Instinctively she relaxed into him and closed her eyes.

"You gonna deny me darlin' " he whispered his voice low and husky making butterflies flutter in her stomach. Bella just turned to look at him. He had became her rock this past month. Dried her tears listened to her drunken rants and even held her hair and put her to bed when she had too much to drink. He never tried to take advantage of her venerability or judged her insecurities. He seemed to know her better than she knew herself most of the time. Gazing up at him she could feel herself falling for him. She slowly shook her head and smiled at him. He grinned back and planted a sloppy kiss on her forehead. "Come on trouble lets get goin before the boss lady gets home and tries to castrate me again."

When they arrived back at the house people were already starting to pull in. she was engulfed in hugs from everyone she ran into, most of which she knew but a few looked a little out of place. They decided to have this party in the smaller lake house which earlier that week Peter and Jasper had converted into a bar like setting. Under Charlottes careful eye they moved the couches against the walls. Hooked the sound system up inside and moved in a pool table and dart board. The kitchen was turned into a bar with liquor on the side open to the living room and beer in coolers on each side of the sink which was filled with ice. The back porch also had a washtub filled with beer and a regulation beer pong table set up so they wouldn't make a mess on the carpet in the living room.

Bella helped Jasper unload the truck and quickly claimed a spot on one of the barstools by the kitchen. From this viewpoint she could see everything going on inside and out. Jasper served as the DJ for the night and got the tunes going while Charlotte played bartender. Everyone agreed this was much better than a night on the town. They could be as loud and rowdy as they wanted, and with all the bedrooms, couches, and floor space no one was at risk for a DUI.

Bella watched as Jasper put together a playlist of songs for the night, concentration clear on his face as he scanned his collection and occasionally mouthed a name of a song and grinned. He was in his own little world, or so he thought. She watched him intently not realizing she was being watched as well.

"Stop eye fucking him and take a shot with me" she spun around on her stool to see Jessica sitting beside her with Hannah next to her.

"I was doing no such a thing, but hell I'm down for a shot" she grinned trying to maintain her innocence. Charlotte had poured them 4 shots of fireball and they took them together.

"Heres to the end of the summer, meeting new friends, and enjoying one hell of a night!" Hannah yelled out the girls whooped in agreement touched their glasses together then to the table before throwing them back. The cinnamon liquid warmed her whole body and they all made faces and laughed together.

"So, Bella, have you heard anything more from your stalker of an ex?"Jessica asked propping her arms on the bar as if settling in for a story.

"Aside from a few text messages here and there, which I ignore, all has been quiet. I think Jasper scared him good enough to where he knows not to try and call me." It was the truth she would get messages which she deleted without reading them. She no longer cared what he thought. She was free of him.

"Speaking of psycho ex's did y'all see who just walked in?"Hannah said in a half whisper but loud enough for them all to hear at the same time Charlotte dropped a beer bottle in shock. They all turned toward the door to see a short slender girl with black pixie cut hair, dressed in high fashion complete with a pair of stilettos. Bella didn't recognize her but everyone else did as she pranced confidently up to where Jasper was still working on his playlist and grabbed his ass. He smirked a little then looked up and met Bella's eyes. His expression darkened as he finally looked over his shoulder before backing away in disgust.

"What the HELL are you doing here bitch." Came from behind Bella from Charlotte before Jasper could say anything.

"Just who the hell do you think you are callin' me a bitch, BITCH!" the girl replied. At this Bella was outraged. And stood up the alcohol giving her a courage boost. She walked over to where Jasper stood and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Honey I don't know who you are but you need to check yourself before you think about coming in here and grabbing on MY man and insulting my sister. Now I suggest you waltz right back out that door before you cause me to do something that no one here has enough money to get me out of." She stared the girl down who looked ready to pounce.

"You listen to me sister, that is and will always be my man so I suggest you get you nasty hands off of him before I rip them off." She took a step towards her but before the two could tie up Jasper finally spoke.

"Alice get the hell out of here now!" his voice boomed in a way that sent shivers up Bella's spine and scared everyone else around them. "I aint yours anymore and I sure as hell never will be again. I've found what I have been looking for", he wrapped his arm across Bella's shoulders.

"You will regret this when that little slut gets boring, you know you will be craving me. Well guess what you are not even worth my time." With that she stomped out of the door and away from the party. As soon as she left cheers erupted from everyone in the room and Jasper and Bella just laughed. He kissed the top of her head.

"Well done sweetheart I didn't know I was yours or that I had myself such a feisty woman to rescue me." He was mocking her but she didn't care.

"Well I guess you know now huh?" She winked at him and turned to the crowd. "AND I THINK THAT DESERVES A SHOT!" giggling she walked back to her place at the bar while Charlotte busied herself pouring shots for everyone.


	5. No Going Back

Chapter 5

The night wore on and everyone could not stop talking about "badass Bella" or the fact that her and Jasper were "together". Jasper had returned to his post as DJ and Bella wasn't far away from him helping pick out songs. After they were satisfied with their massive playlist they decided to play darts. Bella was a master at darts when she was younger and it showed. After beating Jasper 3 games in a row he gave up. Pulling her out to the porch and down to the dock by the lake, catcalls following them as they went.

"So what was that really about sweetheart?" he asked her as they sat in chairs opposite each other.

"What do you mean?" she didn't get why people were making a big deal out of the encounter, she was defending her friends.

"Why did you jump in that? Was it for me or because she pissed off Char?"

"Both!" she blurted out "Char is my sister no one talks like that to her without me jumping in it's always been that way. That shit she pulled with you was wrong, I didn't want her to get in your head. You rescued me from Edward I just thought I would return the favor, plus she's a bitch and I wanted to put her back in her place." She took a deep breath after her rant.

"Soooo….it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm so charming?" He teased

"Nope! Now we are even." She grinned at him but it faltered a few seconds after. "What's going on with us Jasper? I mean I don't want to think too much into something that may not ever happen. I enjoy our friendship and the flirting and stuff. It feels natural like I've known you forever. I don't want to ruin that." She braced herself for the answer the alcohol in her system making her more upfront and blunt about things than usual.

"Darlin' I really like you, you are an amazing girl and I enjoy what we got going on. I just…I don't know if I'm ready to settle down yet. I thought I was with Alice and then she turned out crazier than a run over rat…I don't want to get into something with you and then realize I can't settle down yet. I don't want to hurt ya and you deserve much better than that. I know that you're the kind that I would love to have in my life for the long haul…"

"But you don't want to try it and end up messing it up…"She finished the sentence for him

"Exactly! You see past my jokes and teasing and can see the real me and that scares the hell out of me Bells. I wouldn't forgive myself if I was to hurt you. You're my confidante I tell you things I can't tell the guys because they wouldn't take me seriously… Hey why you cryin'..." his gazed soften as he scooted his chair closer to her and grabbed her hand.

"I…I don't know, It feels like I just got friend-zoned" She sniffed lamely and wiped her tears away with her other hand.

"Darlin' that aint what I meant, I would love to be able to call you mine. You just gotta be a little patient with me and help me get over my…fear…fear of commitment. It's hard for me to admit that but it's true. I want you to know what you are gettin' in to before you decide you want me." He kissed her hand and let it go getting up and walking towards the water. "I been hurt a lot Bells, I don't want you to suffer because of that." She got up silently and walked over to him putting an arm around his waist. He let out a sigh and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"You know I've been hurt too Jazz, more than just by craziness and drama. I been hurt deep mentally, physically and emotionally. I know you're not ready for anything serious and deep, and to be honest I'm not either. We can take it slow, learn what it's like to not live in fear and pain. Just enjoy each other. If it gets deeper great, and if it doesn't we know how good of friends we can be. We won't ever know if we don't try though." She reasoned. He looked at her curiously when she said she had been hurt physically but didn't push the issue. That was a conversation for another time.

They were both silent for a while just gazing at the water. The stars reflected off of it and made the black surface dance with glitter, the occasional fish would make ripples in the calm surface every few minutes. The music from the house was almost completely drowned out by the singing of the crickets and rain frogs. It was peaceful. Bella looked up at him studying his profile and the far away look in his steal blue eyes. He looked own at her admiring the way the she studied him. He leaned down slowly silently asking permission, when he saw no objection on her face he kissed her.

This kiss was different than the others they had shared. Less playful and more passionate. They understood each other and were willing to let fate decide their paths. She wrapped her arms around his neck fingers tangling in his hair while his did the same in hers. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth which she gladly granted. His hands left her hair and travelled down her body one resting on her hip and the other grabbing her ass. Their kiss was getting heated. He picked her up and sat her on the rail of the dock so she wouldn't have to keep her balance on her tip-toes, as their tongues fought for dominance.

"Wanna go back to the party or back to the house" He asked as the broke apart for air. His gaze was enough to send a shiver down her spine, there was no way she could let him go now.

"Let's go to the house…" She said her voice sounding winded from her heavy breathing. He just nodded and grabbed her hand helping her down from the railing and leading her to his truck that was still parked around the side of the party house. He opened the door for her and helped her in before jumping in on the driver's side. He lifted the center console up revealing the seat underneath and patted it signaling for her to slide next to him.

"Are we really being that cliché" she asked doing as he asked anyway.

"'course darlin' can't have ya too far away from me." He shot her a grin his eyes still hinted at the lust that was under the surface of his teasing tone. She laughed and shook her head as he sped towards the house.

When he parked in his usual spot at the house he jumped out pulling Bella with him out the drivers side. He caught her easily and picked up where they left off at the lake. He picked her up bridal style and went in the side door to the house and didn't put her down until they were in his room. He flicked on the light switch and paused. The light seemed to interrupt their moment of passion and made them both hesitant. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck giving her hand a squeeze. Looking down at her.

"We don't have to do this Bells, we can wait…" he lowered his voice as he said it. She didn't respond but simply grabbed his face with both of her hands and brought it to meet her own. All shyness banished.

She started undoing the buttons on his shirt and removed it as he pulled her own over her head. He pushed her back towards his bed and laid her down gently. Her hands went to the button of his jeans anxious to rid him of any barrier. He picked up on her anxiousness and let out a chuckle gladly helping her disrobe him before doing the same to her. Minutes later they were both completely naked and aching for each other. They slowed down slightly getting aquatinted with the others body with their fingertips and lips kissing and touching every inch they could reach.

His hands roamed her body as he hovered over her. Gradually making their way to where she wanted them most. He finally ran his fingers over her slick folds and groaned at how wet she was for him. She gasped and let out a soft moan as he worked his fingers around her clit and found their way inside her. She reached down and found his hardened member and grasped it causing him to moan and grab her tighter for another kiss. "Bella…" He moaned her name. "If you want to stop tell me now before I can't."

"I want you Jasper…no fear." His eyes shown even brighter at that.

"Are you on the pill?" He asked through a moment of clarity in the lust charged room. She simply nodded. Her body making her incapable of speech. With that he grabbed himself and with a deep mind blowing kiss entered her in one motion.

She could have come around him right then and there but swallowed it down making the pleasure burn deep within her. He paused once he was all the way inside her, giving her time to adjust to his impressive size. _Oh if Edward knew what I was doing now _she grinned at the thought and wrapped her legs around Jaspers hips encouraging him to move. And move he did. The lust overcame him as he picked up his pace, placing one of her legs over his shoulder. He reached down between them and slowly massaged her, encouraging her to find release. She could tell he was close when his motions became erratic and almost desperate. The knowledge of that was enough to send her over the edge. She came stars firing behind her eyes and a deep guttural moan escaped her lips. She was echoed soon after. Jasper finding his release and collapsing on her.

This was such a different experience than she ever had before. There was no need for words, the silent communication their bodies had between them was enough. Her body shuttered from aftershocks of her orgasm. One that came naturally and uncoached. Jasper was a magnificent lover. She knew right then, looking in his eyes staring down at her in their post orgasmic bliss, there would be no going back for them.


End file.
